Frozen 2
by Bmtwins
Summary: Elsa (queen of Andrelle) wants to find her true love, but a cunning emperor know as Agnar wants to take over the kingdom and sends his son into the palace as a spy. But his son (Onni) soon finds something that he wants to protect from his father, but could it be too late and will Elsa find her true love? The sequel to Frozen, a magical and heart warming adventure.
1. The Secret Volcano

This is the story of how Elsa found her true love, but this is also a story about revenge and the meanings of words. The moral of this story is 'no matter how different people are, they are still a person just like you and me and we should treat them with respect'. Please listen to this moral .

In a far away land, known as Uvavu, there was a gigantic volcano; that had never erupted before. It was a very old volcano, but that didn't mean it was weak. Scientists estimated that if it were to explode it could wipe out the human race; people had heard it rumble before and the thought of it exploding terrified the people of Uvavu. Rumours had gone round that some mysterious creatures lived in the volcano, and that they were doing everything possible to stop the volcano exploding. So I'll tell you a little secret, there were some mysterious creatures living there, but they weren't trying to stop the volcano exploding. They wanted revenge; revenge on a certain kingdom, known as Arendelle, and they wanted to be rulers of the world.

About 15 years ago there was a happy family that lived in Uvavu; they loved each other very much. There was a stealthy young man whose name was Agnar he lived in a small hut, not far away from the volcano, with his wife Marit and his handsome, 5-year-old, son Onni. They were having an amazing time raising their son, but on Onni's sixth birthday a terrible thing happened that would change their lives forever. Onni was about to make a wish on his birthday cake when suddenly soldiers rampaged through the door, grabbing Marit by the throat. "Marit Annsla, you are under arrest for sorcery. Anything you say will be taken into court!" ordered the solider.

"You can't! You can't take her away! She has never hurt anybody! Please!" pleaded Agnar "Please don't take her away!" Agnar bashed and punched as hard as he could, but the grasp of the soldiers would not weaken."Sorry sir. But she is a criminal and must be taken away for citizen safety," said the soldier" And if you don't stop punching us I may have to arrest you too," Agnar just froze, how could this be happening and why would it happen to him, he looked across at Onni he was screaming and looked terrified. Thousands of tears were running down his cheeks like a waterfall at full speed, Marit was crying and shouting" Baby, don't worry your father will take care of you! Don't worry about me just keep safe and remember your power!" Then the door slammed shut and the only sound you could hear was the quiet sobs of Onni...

Agnar cradled Onni in his arms " Don't worry everything is going to be alright. We shall move to a place where nobody can find us,"

"Why don't we want anyone to find us, daddy?"

"Well you and I, and your mother, have a curse on us. We can create magic or sorcery, but your mother has been found out and we need to keep this a secret. Look, I'll show you," Agnar held his palm out flat and a bright, blasting hot flame shot out of his hand. Onni gasped in amazement, could he do this too? He held out his palm too and thought about the heat flowing through his hands. Suddenly a spark arose from his palm "Ouch!"

"Well done son! You're doing it but you still have much to learn, now let's get some sleep and we shall move in the morning,"

"Okay daddy," And before little Onni knew it he was fast asleep.

The next morning Onni awoke to seeing his Father with lots of luggage in his hand "It's time to go son. We are going to live in the volcano; nobody will find us there. Now hurry up! Come on we don't have all day!"

"Oh right. Wait for me!" Shouted little Onni and he ran as quickly as possible to catch up with his father. He looked back at the little hut where his sweet mother use to play with him, but he came back into reality and realised that he would never see his mother again. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away and caught up with his father. And so their journey had begun and in the years that passed by Onni grew up into a fine, young man and he had learnt to control his skills to the limits. But Onni still remembered the past and growing up in a volcano wasn't much help either. Sometime when he was practicing some new tricks for his powers he would think about his mother, and when he did a blazing, hot, blue flame would appear and it would be very hard to control. "Conceal your anger son! Come on I know you can do it!" Onni would always have to use all his energy to hide these blazing, hot flames of fire and he would usually faint afterwards, because his own power was too strong for him.

But on one cool day in the winter Onni realised that his father had changed, everyday he seemed more and more different. So he would ask about it and his father would just yell "Just leave me alone!" And that would be the end of the conversation. But everyday it kept becoming more and more, tense "My father can't keep secrets forever!" thought Onni. So he ran to his father's room, and didn't even bother knocking, and asked the question. "Father, what is wrong? And this time answer truthfully!" Ordered Onni who inside felt scared that his father would use his magical, fire powers on him. "Hey! Calm down son! I think you're old enough now, to be told the truth," replied Agnar"

"Please, please tell me father! I have needed to know for years now!"

"Alright, I'll tell you. You know when your mother was taken away?"

"Yes"

"Well I have found out that the kingdom of Arendelle were the ones who have taken her! And I have come up with a plan to get her back!"

"What! Father, mother might not even be alive and I don't want you taking risks that are not in your favour,"

"Son, if you understood true love you would help me,"

"I do understand and as you're my father I guess I'll help you. But what do you need me to do?"

"Well I'm going to get you to stay at the palace. It will be easy as I have connections there! But you mustn't get carried away I need you to find out where they have hidden your mother,"

"And what if I don't find out anything?"

"Then I will over throw their kingdom, with my powers!"

"What... You can't be serious!"

"I'm definitely being serious! Now are you with me?"

"Okay...," So the plan was decided Onni had 2 weeks to find out anything he could about his mother and if he didn't then his father would over throw the kingdom with his, very powerful magic.

Finally the day had come for Onni to leave. "Don't worry son, just do your job and don't get distracted!"

"Well that's easy for him to say he just sits around for two weeks, while I do all the work. But I better do as he says I don't want anybody getting hurt," thought Onni. So Onni went off on his quest to find out where his mother was hidden, but was he going to find out the information he needed?


	2. The New Lodger

Chapter 2 The New Lodger  
Meanwhile, at the Arendelle palace, Elsa was in her beautiful garden watering her flowers; with her powers. She had learnt a new way to use her powers, like making water. She was so busy looking after her flowers she didn't notice Anna coming down the garden path; she only noticed when she heard giant screams of "Elsa! Elsa!"  
"What does she want now?" Thought Elsa "If she is going to ask for more carrots, for Sven, again, I'm going to freak out!" Then Anna ran up to her with a gigantic smile on her face "Elsa! I need to ask you a really, really important question!"  
"Well?"  
"Um... Well we... I mean I was...,"  
"Come on Anna spit it out we don't have all day!"  
"Okay...I was wondering, if it would be okay with you if... Kristoff moved in with us?"  
"What!"  
"Okay...guess that was a no,"  
"Oh Anna, it wasn't a no. It would be nice to have some more company round here,"  
"Really!"  
"Yes, really!" Suddenly Anna ran down to the courtyard and screamed with delight. "Well, at least she is happy. I bet Kristoff is in the court yard with all his stuff now. Oh, I better help them out, maybe I'll get some flowers for the ball on Sunday,". So Elsa went over to her flowers, and plenty of them were in full bloom. She decided to take some ruby, red roses, sapphire, blue pansies and some topaz, yellow daffodils. "They'll look lovely in the ballroom vase," thought Elsa "Oh, I better go and help Anna and Kristoff unpack,"

She went around the corner to go and help out and when she got there she saw the two of them together. Whenever she saw them together; holding hands or kissing, it always made her feel happy for her sister as she had found her true love, but she did feel kind of jealous. She had talked about this before and Anna said "Don't worry I'm sure you'll find your true love soon," But Anna didn't understand; if she kissed anyone on the lips she would freeze them, because of her powers and she didn't want that to happen to anybody. Suddenly she heard Anna's voice and awoke from her thoughts, "Yah! Your here! If you could take this, and I'll take that, and Sven can you carry your sledge into the royal stables?" Sven replied with a grunt, which Kristoff translated as a 'Yes'. "By the way thanks for letting me move in, Elsa,"  
"No problem it is nice to have more company round here,"  
"I bet its fun living in a palace!"  
"Well, I suppose it is, but don't get too distracted you can easily get lost. Although I'm sure that Anna will look out for you," Elsa turned to her sister and winked. "Well I think that's everything. Thanks for your help!" said Kristoff.  
"Few that stuff was heavy. What did you bring with you?"Asked Anna, who was already laughing when she saw Kristoff's face" Sorry...Oh, right it was a joke. Why do you have to be so mean?" He then walked over to Anna and wrapped his arms around her. It was their cute symbol of showing their love without getting to attached to one another, as Anna cared about her sisters feelings, but she still wanted to show her love. Elsa decided that they might want some privacy and left those two to check on Olaf, who worked as a butler. But suddenly she got a giant nudge "Ouch!" She turned around to see a cute, little reindeer face "Sven, don't make me jump," chuckled Elsa, she gave Sven a cuddle. "I guess I'll show you where you're staying. Come on follow me!" Sven followed behind Elsa, gazing at the giant buildings and then he smelt carrots! "Here you are your new bedroom!" Sven snorted with delight and he quickly got use to his new room. "I think you definitely like it and just next door to you is your sledge and through that door there is all your storage, which includes plenty of carrots!" Sven looked up at Elsa and gave her a cute reindeer smile. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to it , and now you can go anywhere, but maybe you should stick to the ground floor of the palace," said Elsa who gave Sven a little hug. 


	3. The Meetings

Chapter 3 the meetings

On the other side of the gates Onni was about to ring the doorbell when he thought "Wait what happens if they want to capture me, then I'll never get out. And then my dad will take over the kingdom with his powers and I probably won't survive and if I do my father will still be angry at me. Okay, okay...Just calm down Onni...Think positive. You never know, there might be this lovely talking snowman that will invite me in...Ugh, if that is going to happen. I guess I better ring this bell and hope for the best," So he did as he thought and the bell rang, he looked through the gates to see if anyone was coming. Then he saw a white figure, coming closer and closer towards him. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"Said the white figure. He stepped into the light and finally Onni saw that it was... A snowman and it was talking! He stepped back and tripped over. "What brings you to...Are you alright?" asked Olaf.  
"Umm.. Are you a snowman..That talks?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Are you alive?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Umm... Why do you keep saying 'Yeah, why?' it's a bit annoying?"  
"I don't really know... Hehe it's funny though! Anyway why have you visited Arendelle palace?"  
"Oh, I was hoping that I could ask for Queen Elsa's permission to stay here,"  
"Yah! You're staying! That's amazing I better get you to queen Elsa quickly! Sorry about my excitement, this job is really hard. I don't like being serious!"

Meanwhile Elsa was in her ice room, making sculptures for the ball, when she heard a knock sequence on the door. "Olaf! I know it's you, come in, I'm just making ice sculptures," Olaf walked through the door with Onni behind him "Olaf you seriously don't have to do your secret knock...Who is this?" Suddenly Elsa stopped and tried to hide her powers, but Onni had already seen them. "Wow! She has powers like me and she... She is beautiful," thought Onni. Then suddenly Elsa spoke "Olaf!"  
"Oh, sorry I was just taking interest in your statues!"  
"Thank you Olaf, now can you tell me who this is?"  
"Oh right, this is...this is... Umm you never told me your name, "whispered Olaf to Onni. "My name is Onni and I have come to stay here, as my father is away and he didn't want me to be left alone,"

"Oh, well are you connected to the family in anyway?"

"Yeah, my mother is your father's cousin,"

"Oh, I'll just check," Elsa went over to the painting on the wall, which was the family tree. She found her father and stroked his name, a tear fell down her cheek. She then found Onni's mother and sure enough she found Onni Annsla."Okay I guess that's okay with me, you can stay as long as you need to. Olaf will show you to your room. Now go on and make yourself at home," explained Elsa who smiled at Onni. Onni felt a bit nervous, but followed the skipping snowman to his room.

"Here is your room, sir" said Olaf, who bowed down and winked up at Onni. "If you need anything just ring that bell! See you soon!" And the little snowman wondered down the corridor off to who knows where. "Well I better unpack," thought Onni. He took a step into the room it was filled with magnificent furniture and ornaments. "Wow! I could get use to a place like this! "Exclaimed Onni.  
"Yeah, same here! Isn't it amazing? "Said a voice from behind him.  
"Huh! Who are you?"  
" I could say the same thing to you,"


	4. Onni's Best Friend

Chapter 4 Onni's Best Friend

"Umm... Well I'm Onni and you are?"  
" I'm Kristoff, sorry if I scared you. I heard Olaf talking to you and thought I should investigate," said Kristoff, who smiled at Onni, making him feel more welcome."Oh right, so do you live here?"  
"Yeah, I just moved in today!"  
"Wow! So are you related to the kingdom?"  
"No, it's because my girlfriend is the princess; Princess Anna. And they let me move in today!"  
"So how did you meet the princess?"  
"Umm... Well it's kind of a long story, but I helped her find her sister,"  
"Because there was an eternal winter; and Elsa created it,"  
"Wow! How did you know that?"  
"Well, I heard the story in my village and I've seen Elsa use her powers,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, when Olaf introduced me...,"  
"Oh right, so why are you here?"  
"Umm... My father is away and he doesn't want me to be alone, so he asked if I could stay here,"  
"So are you part of the kingdoms family?"  
"Yeah, but I'm not that closely related,"  
"Wow, so that means we are kind of related,"  
"How can we be related? You're not even married to Anna yet,"  
"Yet!" Kristoff winked at Onni and whispered "If I tell you my secret will you tell me yours?"  
Well yeah...Hey! I don't have a secret!"  
"Yes you do I know you do! No one just gets sent to a palace; because then you won't be alone. You could cope being alone for a couple of weeks. You look old enough to cope; you look around 18,"  
"19,"  
"Okay. Anyway why would your Dad send his 19 year old son to stay at a palace? When he could just stay at home,"  
"Well I like quality!"  
"Doesn't everybody. But if you're related to the kingdom, don't you already live in your own palace?"  
"Urgh! Okay you got me, but tell me your little secret first,"  
"Alright! But don't tell Anna. At the ball on Sunday I'm going to ask her to marry me!"  
"Wow! Well good for you, I'm staying here for 2 weeks, so I can't wait to see you ask her! I'll cheer you on!" Onni winked at Kristoff and smiled. For the first time in ages he felt happy and he had finally found a friend and a pretty amazing one as well."So now you have to tell me your secret! Come on; tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone!"  
"Alright, but seriously don't tell anyone!"  
"Don't worry. I won't,"  
"Okay here goes..."Suddenly Elsa walked through the door "Hi Onni I was wondering... Oh Kristoff your here too. Is it okay if I speak with Onni alone?"  
"Sure, I should be going to bed anyway," said Kristoff, then he turned to Onni and whispered "I'll see you later buddy, I'll be waiting to hear your secret,"  
"Few, I don't want anybody to know my secret, but I think Kristoff will plead me to tell him. But anyway why does Elsa want to talk to me?" Onni thought He looked at Elsa and his heart all the sudden felt heavy. "Urgh, come on Onni pick yourself up, don't fool for a queen," thought Onni, then Elsa interrupted his thoughts.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your conversation I just wanted to ask you something,"  
"Oh okay, go ahead,"  
"Well, I was wandering if you saw me making ice statues?"  
"Yeah, and with your bare hands,"  
"Oh, right,"  
"So yes I do know that you have powers or a curse as some people call it,"  
"Oh I'm really sorry that you saw that, I hope you're not scared of me,"  
"No don't worry I'm not scared in the slightest, I have heard about them before,"  
"Really, well I'm glad. Most people just freak out and decide to leave straightaway. So it makes me kind of sad, but it's nice to know that there are some kind people out there," Elsa turned to the window and looked back at Onni and smiled. "Well, thank you," replied Onni. "No, thank you. Anyway before we get into an argument on whom to thank, I thought I would just let you know that there is a ball on Sunday, and you're invited. So I hope to see you there, but I should let you rest now. I'll see you in the morning," Elsa moved gracefully to the door and slowly shut it "Night, Onni," she whispered.  
"Sleep well Elsa," Onni whispered back.

That night Onni found it hard to sleep, he kept thinking about how he was going to find the information he needed before it was too late. But he kept getting distracted with the new things he had learned like meeting people and making friends. After his mother was taken away he had kept inside all the time and he never talked to anyone except his father on odd occasions. So this was new to him, but these new people he had met were lovely and kind and he had already found out what falling in love was like. Inside he really liked Elsa, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. He knew that he couldn't fall for a queen and his powers and her powers would repel against each other." It would just end in tears," thought Onni" So I best stop thinking about her and at least try to get to sleep," So Onni gradually drifted off to sleep, thinking of what the next day would bring.


	5. A New Day

Chapter 5 A New Day

Onni awoke the next morning to the sound of giggling; it sounded familiar. He gradually opens his eyes to see Olaf laughing, "You're so cute when you sleep, but sadly I had to wake you up because it's breakfast time!" Olaf pulled Onni out the bed "Come on! Let's go!"  
"Can I take off my pyjamas and put some clothes on first?"  
"Oh, sorry! I forgot," Olaf just stood there and waited. "Ummm... Can I have some privacy?"  
"Oh, right! I'll just wait outside the door," Olaf travelled to the door quickly and giggled. Onni then heard it go silent and decided to change before the cheerful snowman came back.  
Meanwhile on the other side of the door Olaf was already bored, "How long does it take for people to get dressed?" said Olaf. "It kind of depends, who you are waiting for?" asked Anna.  
"Oh, it's just the new guy! I'll see you for breakfast! Mmmm I can't wait! Onni, can you please hurry up!"  
"I'm coming!" Onni opened the door to see a little Olaf with his arms crossed. "You took forever! But anyway we are late, come on! Come on!" Olaf dragged him down the stairs, "Urgh! Olaf, can you please slow down?"  
"Sorry, but I don't want to be late!" Olaf pushed him through the door, and everyone was already sat at the table and they all stared at Onni. "Umm...good morning, "He looked around and saw Elsa giggling, "Well, at least she is happy," thought Onni. He sat down next to Kristoff, "I see you have made a late appearance," said Kristoff who giggled at the sight of Onni's hair "What happened to your hair?"  
"Oh, I didn't get time to brush it,"  
"Hehe, I like it it's crazy!" screamed Olaf. Eventually after a weird conversation about Onni's hair; breakfast arrived. The food was set out on the table there was bacon, eggs, mushrooms, sausages and all different kinds of vegetables and fruits."Dig in everyone!" declared Elsa. Everyone munched into all the food until there was none left on the table only the odd crumb.

Kristoff decided to leave the table; he said "See you later Onni, just got to see someone," He went past Anna and gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "What are they whispering about?" thought Onni. Anna giggled and whispered back and then Kristoff left the room. Anna moved seats and sat next to Onni, "So how come I haven't been introduced to you?" Said Anna who giggled and the conversation started.

Meanwhile, Kristoff decided to go and give Sven his breakfast, which was a lot of carrots. "Morning buddy, I brought you some carrots! Buddy? Sven? Hey, this isn't like you to hide from carrots. Come on, come out," Sven grunted from the shadows and turned away from Kristoff, he snorted several times and bashed his hooves on the floor. "Hey! There is no need to get upset, you know I can translate what you mean when you're angry," Onni meanwhile was walking across the court yard after having a long conversation with Anna, about her likes and dislikes, when he heard a reindeer grunting and a man, that sounded like Kristoff, trying to calm the reindeer down. He decided not to make an appearance, as he didn't want to scare the reindeer, so he hid behind the hedge and waited until the time was right.  
"Please, don't get angry Sven. Hey! Now I think I know what you're angry about! You think that Onni is my new best friend and you have a small case of jealousy my friend," Sven turned around and came out of the light and gave out a grunt "I'm not jealous... I'm not jealous at all!" translated Kristoff. "I think you are and just to say buddy he is not my new best friend, it will always be you! He is just a new friend I made only yesterday and there's nothing wrong with that right?"  
"Yes! You're right there isn't!" grunted Sven, which Kristoff had translated.  
"You should meet Onni he is a really nice guy! He should be in the dining hall! Let's go!" Kristoff walked down to the castle with the skipping reindeer behind him. "I better tell them that I'm over here," thought Onni. "Hey!  
Guys, I'm over here if you're looking for me!"  
"There you are Onni! Come on Sven!" Sven skipped behind and nudged Onni and snorted loudly. "That's how he says hello, okay introductions Onni this is Sven and Sven this is Onni. They both stared at each other for a moment and then Sven sneezed all over Onni. "Sorry about that; Sven has a case of hay fever. Let me clean you up,"  
"Oh, don't worry about it. So do...,"  
"Wait! You haven't told me your secret is it okay if Sven hears too!"  
"Umm... Well I guess telling a reindeer my secret can't hurt. Okay, here goes,"  
He told them about his mother and how she got taken away; he then told them about how his father wanted revenge. "So he wants me to find out information about were my mother is hidden, but I don't know where to look. And if I don't find anything out soon, my father..,"  
"Will what! Come on this is seriously intense!"  
"Well, promise you won't freak out,"  
"We promise,"  
"Okay well my father has a curse like Elsa only it's fire and if I don't find out anything soon he is going to destroy this kingdom and take over as king to earn more power and find my mother,"  
"Wow! So do you have powers like that too?"  
"Yes I do, but please don't tell anyone. I wish I hadn't told you. I hate my father when he acts like that,"  
"Well, I wouldn't hate your father. Maybe he is just worried. I never got to meet my Father; or even mother, so make the most of having them okay,"  
"But what about him wanting to over throw the kingdom and where do I find the information,"  
"Well I have heard of some archives, you should try checking there. And don't worry I don't think you're weird. Now how about we go and have some fun!"


	6. Ways To Have Fun

Chapter 6 Ways to have Fun

Kristoff took a seat on Sven, "Okay we're going to have some time trials on who can pull the sledge down the mountain the fastest!"  
"But it's the middle of summer?" questioned Onni.  
"I know so that's why we are going to the snow room,"  
"Wow your palace must be the only one with a snow room. I'm guessing Elsa made it,"  
"Yeah, she did. I love going there me and Sven have snow ball fights there all the time! I bet you'll love it too!" So they went off to the snow room. Kristoff started off and prepared himself for the ride of his life. "You ready buddy!" Sven snorted in reply and Kristoff translated it to, "Yes I'm ready to go!"  
"Okay guys let's get this competition started!" Said Onni who was holding the stopwatch, "Ready, set... Go!" Sven ran as fast as his hooves could carry him and Kristoff kept encouraging him to go faster. As they were running, Kristoff shouted" This how you win a competition!" He steered Sven towards the ledge, thinking that this would make his time faster. Sven galloped towards the ledge and took a giant leap off the ledge into the unknown. Onni couldn't see them because of the cloud of snow that had appeared after Sven jumped, but he knew they were in the air because Kristoff was shouting " Wahoo! We are flying!" They started to head towards the ground and Sven was getting his landing gear ready. "Wait, Sven! There are ice lakes there!" But it was too late and Sven fell over flat on his belly and spun round and round and round, until they fell into a snow pile and finally crossed the finish line. "Well, it took you a little longer than you thought," Onni burst out laughing when he saw Kristoff's face. "What! It's not funny!" Kristoff defended. He turned to look at Sven and he was also laughing, in a special reindeer kind of way." Okay, well if you're both going to laugh at me, let's see how you two do,"  
"Okay, come on Sven we have to beat 7 minutes and 30 seconds... I've never ridden a reindeer before, so can we try and take our time?" Sven just looked up at him for a moment, and then lowered himself so Onni could get onto his back. "Whoa, steady Sven. This is my first time riding a reindeer remember," Sven skipped towards the starting line. "Right, you two ready to ride?" Kristoff asked.  
"Ummm..."  
"Go!"  
"Arghhhh! Sven! Sven!" The reindeer didn't really listen, so Onni just held on as tight as he could to reindeer reins. They were heading towards the finish line and there were two routes to take; the slippery ice puddle way (that Kristoff took) or the causal route (where you would be a bit slower). Sven was looking at both slopes and ran straight for the one Kristoff took. "Noooo!" Screamed Onni  
"Go Onni!" Shouted Kristoff, "Liking the smile Sven!" Sven looked down at his best friend, in mid-air, and gave a loud snort. Then they landed in the ice puddle and... Sven didn't fall over he landed on his four hooves and skated across to the finish line. "Wow! Good job Sven, how come you didn't do that on my turn?"  
"Ummm.. Well I got to practice," translated Kristoff.  
"Yeah, yeah. Here is your carrot," Sven ate the carrot in a couple of gulps and let out a huge burp. "Whoa, buddy! Anyway I think we definitely know who the winner is," He looked over at Onni and saw him hugging Sven tight "Are you... alright? I know Sven has soft fur but if you really wanted to cuddle him that much you could ask him first," Onni got off Sven as quickly as possible "Sorry, Sven... And if you were thinking that I was scared I most definitely wasn't!"  
"Okay, so why were you pulling that worried faces, and why were you clinging onto Sven so tight? Look at your hands!"  
Onni looked down at them they were covered in Sven's fur and they were shaking like mad. "Alright, so maybe I was a bit scared,"  
"A bit scared?"  
"Ummm anyway...Can we go somewhere warmer?"  
"Yeah sure, scardey cat. Do you want to have a water fight at the pool?"  
"They got changed into their swimming gear and ran straight for the pool. "Let's do this! You're going down!"Kristoff shouted.  
"We will see about that!" They jumped straight in and the match started. Kristoff kept splashing Onni right in the face, so Onni decided to dive underneath Kristoff and push him over to give him a giant surprise. "Hey Onni, where are you?" Bubbles rose from the water and..."Here I am!" Onni pushed Kristoff over and he fell deep down into the water, then suddenly Sven jumped in creating a huge splash and Onni fell deep into the water too. When the water had calmed Kristoff and Onni came out of the water gasping for breath. "I think...we can...definitely say...that Sven...is the winner," gasped Kristoff.

So they decided to finish the match there and sit down for a rest. "Well that was fun, we should do that again!" Kristoff exclaimed.  
"What!"  
"Okay, well maybe we will do a different game next time,"  
"Yes, please!" Onni sighed. Then Anna came to meet them with some drinks. "Well, what have you three been up to?"  
"Umm, not much. Just chilling out as usual," said Kristoff with a smile on his face." I don't believe you," replied Anna who giggled when she saw Onni's face. "Hey, no need to look so nervous Onni. Kristoff what have you told him about me?"  
"Nothing that is going to make him nervous," Kristoff stood next to Anna and gave her a cuddle, "Do you want to go on a sleigh ride?"  
"Sure!" Anna gave Kristoff a quick kiss and they held each other's hands and walked towards the sleigh. "Sven! Come on let's get you all ready, so you can pull us along," Sven skipped happily to the sleigh, while Anna waited patiently for Kristoff to come on board. "Hey Onni, do you want to come along?"  
"Well, how can you go somewhere in a sledge, when it's in the middle of summer?"  
"My sister, Elsa, created some ice paths around the palace. Do you want to join us?"  
"No, don't worry about me I'll be find without having a ride. You two go off and have fun," Sven gave a little snort just to say "I'm here too,"  
"Well, you three,"  
"Okay if you are sure, I'll see you later Onni!" Shouted Kristoff who waved good bye with one and his other hand was around Anna making her feel loved. "Those two are pretty sweet together; I can't wait to see Kristoff ask the big question. I bet Anna will say yes," thought Onni, he felt happy for his new best friend. Kristoff was the kind of friend he had always wanted ever since he was a small child, but his father blocked him off from the world so that his powers wouldn't be discovered.  
"I'm glad that I've got a friend, but what should I do now? Hey! What about if I find the archives, then I can find some information for my father," thought Onni. So Onni went on his mission to find the archives and gather as much information as possible.


	7. The Archives

Chapter 7 The Archives  
"Okay, so where should I start. Umm... Maybe I'll ask that butler over there," Onni thought. "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find the archives. I'm a guest here and I thought that I could find out more on the family?"  
"Well sir, if you carry on down this corridor, turn left and go through the second door on your right. You should find the archives, hope that helps,"  
"Alright thank you for the help,"  
"My pleasure sir,"  
"Okay, so let's turn left and find the second door...There!" The room was huge with tons of document in thousands of file cases. How was he going to find one file about his mother through tons of other files? "Umm... Let's see if these are in alphabetical order...Yep, they are, phew. So let's find M...there, okay now it should be a little easier," Onni flicked through the M section until his fingers were sore, then he spotted it. The Marit Annsla file. Onni picked up the file, his hands were shaking with anticipation, and he was finally going to find out the information he needed. "Here goes..," Onni carefully opened the document to see a picture of his mother; she looked sad and deep in thought. He looked underneath the picture to see her identity card and some extra paragraphs with more pictures. Onni carefully read the file, making sure he understood every word so he could tell his father.

Document 982  
Marit Annlsa  
Gender: female  
Age: 42 (deceased)  
Way of death: committed horrendous crimes and was punished.  
Crime: Marit Annlsa tortured people, for calling her a witch. Her ways of torture are unknown, but people have claimed that she burnt her victims, with sorcery.  
Onni had to stop reading, his heart had started to break, his mother had died and he had known nothing of it."She can't be dead any; it's not fair I was never told! Why her?" Onni was so angry he grabbed the file and tore it to shreds "It can't be right, it just can't!" Onni looked down at ground to see the shreds of the file; he spotted one picture of his mother holding a baby. "That must be me," he picked up the torn photograph and held it close to his heart. He remembered the day his mother was taken away and he remembered her last words "Be safe and remember your power,"  
"Don't worry mother I will," he carefully folded the picture and put it in his pocket. "I guess I should tell my father, let's go back to the main hall,"

Eventually after a short walk he managed to find a phone, he then placed in his father's number. "I wonder how he will react..." He heard the phone being picked up on the other side and a deep voice answered. "Hello, who is it?"  
"Urgh...It's me Onni. Father I..,"  
"Oh, son you called! So you found some information, tell me!"  
"Okay, but I'm not sure if you'll like it," Onni carefully told his father about the information he had found out and after he had finished there was a long pause of silence coming from the other end of the phone and then...  
"What! Is this some kind of joke, if it is it's definitely not funny!"?  
"Father I know it's hard to accept, but it's the truth,"  
"So you're saying that your mother tortured people! How dare you say such a thing!"?  
"Father, I'm not lying. I loved my mother the same way that you loved her as a wife. I would never lie about her, she's my mother and I care about her,"  
"Just stop lying Onni! You're a disgrace to this family; I don't even know why we raised you to be our son. You have betrayed us and I never want to speak with you again!"  
His father put the phone down and stomped out of the room full of anger, but on the other side of the line Onni had dropped the phone and ran straight out of the palace towards the dark forest. Onni didn't care that it was dark; he just wanted to get away from everyone. He had no family; he was lost and felt scared. He thought his father would believe him, he thought his father would comfort him when he needed it. But no, his father had cast him out of the family and had accused him of lying. "What do I do now?" Onni thought. He sat down under an old tree and felt droplets hit his face, it may have been rain, but several of the droplets were his own tear drops. He looked up into the darkness of the sky and spotted some little stars, "Are you up their mother, do you still care about me? I wish I could see you in person or even know if you could hear me, please give me a sign on which way to go," he kept looking up in sky waiting for a sign, and suddenly a shooting star swept across the sky heading to whatever was behind him. He kept following the shooting star till it vanish by a small clump of stars, Onni took the picture of his mother holding him, as a baby, he turned it over and drew out the positions of the stars , on the back. Onni placed lines to see if they created a picture and sure enough it created something. It was a picture of a flame with a snowflake inside it, "This must be the sign," thought Onni" But what does it mean?" He looked at the picture of his mother and stared into her glazed eyes, "Thanks for giving me a sign, hopefully I'll find out what your trying to say soon," He placed the photograph back into his pocket and afterwards started to hear gently sobs. They were coming from behind him on the other side of the tree. He slowly turned his body around so he could see who it was. But he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it was...


	8. Heart Ache

Chapter 8 Heart Ache

"Elsa! What is she doing her and why of all the trees in the forest does she have to sit by the same one as me?" Onni thought "Well, I guess I better talk to her, but what do I say?"

"Hey... Elsa are you okay?"

"Uhh... Oh it's you. Sorry I wish you didn't have to see me like this,"

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh it's nothing really I just sometimes over react; like at the moment I'm pretty jealous of my sister,"

"You sure, because from where I'm sitting it looks like more than that," Onni stood up and held out his hand "Come on let's go and take you home," Elsa looked up her eyes wide with surprise, she grabbed his hand and looked into his dark brown eyes. "So what's your problem?"

"Uh...what do you mean?"

"Well, there must be some reason for why your here in the forest at this time of night,"

"Uh, well it's kind of a long story and it would be best if we returned to the palace soon,"

"No don't worry, I really want to know more about you,"

"Okay here it goes, but I suggest you sit down," They sat down underneath the shelter of the tall pine tree and Onni told Elsa the problem he had with his father. "Oh I'm really sorry that he shouted at you; I'm sure he didn't mean it. But I'm sure you have something else to tell me, because you still have a sad face,"

"You have nothing to say sorry for and...I don't really have anything else to tell you,"

"Oh really...sorry I shouldn't be pestering you," Then a gust of wind blew that made Elsa shiver, "Sorry are you cold?" asked Onni.

"Of course not, I have ice powers remember," Elsa looked up at Onni and smiled, Onni knew he had to tell Elsa about his powers otherwise she would be pestering him for ages, but if he did tell her; would she hate him from keeping it a secret. "Urgh I won't tell her, she would hate me if I did," thought Onni. He looked into Elsa's emerald eyes, and gave her a quick smile, whenever he saw Elsa his heart felt warm inside and as soon as Elsa smiled back he felt even happier.

Onni sat back and looked into the unknown, his hands lay flat beside him. He wished he could tell Elsa how he felt, as now was the perfect moment, but he was afraid. Afraid of telling his secret, afraid of what Elsa might think. Suddenly he felt something land on top of his hand; he looked towards them and saw Elsa's hands on top of his. "Oh. Sorry," said a surprised Onni.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault," said Elsa, who had now held both of Onni's hands and held them tight. "Ouch! Your hands are turning really hot, "said Elsa.

"Yours are turning really cold," they both let go of each other and in each of their hands was a heart. Onni's heart was blazing with fire and Elsa's was frozen with ice, "Wow! Onni you have powers! I knew it! "exclaimed Elsa, she jumped up and twirled around with excitement. "Well, I guess you found out, I hope you're not angry with me for not telling you,"

"Of course I'm not," she embraced Onni's hands to her, and pulled him up "I've been waiting to meet someone like you for ages,"

"Same here," Onni slid his hands to Elsa's sides and they danced through the night with happiness; they had finally understood each other and there was nothing that could keep them apart. Elsa leaned back with Onni's support on their fiery, ice dance floor. Elsa was dazed by the magical moment and Onni gazed at Elsa for one second, and finally went for it .They brought their heads together; touching for the first time. Next thing they knew, they kissed for love...Suddenly, a giant burst of icicles and flames arose around them and the whole forest was a blazed with a bright, fiery, white light. "Oh no! Onni are you alright! Onni! Please don't freeze!"

"Hey don't worry I'm fine,"

"Really?"

"Really!" They gave each other a cuddle and looked into each other's eyes. "I can't believe I didn't freeze you!" Elsa jumped around with glee.

"Well, I'm still here,"

"I love you Onni!"

"I love you more!" Onni placed his hands on her slender shoulders and they held that position; staring into each other's eyes. They knew they were meant to be and gave each other a kiss to prove it! "Maybe we should go home now, otherwise everyone will wonder where we are," said Onni.

"Oh, good point. Let's go!" So the new couple went off back home to the palace, Onni felt amazed; especially with all these new experiences! He had made friends and now even found his true love, but he still had a problem. His father was still angry and he didn't know which path he needed to take, he wanted to know; what was the right thing to do?


End file.
